


Butterflies

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [91]
Category: Free!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Butterflies, Cloud Watching, Crossover, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Miki and Gou take a rest after managing their respective clubs.[Prompt 91 – Butterflies]





	Butterflies

Miki lies on her back on a blanket in Kou’s backyard, staring up at the clouds that drift across the sky. She holds hands with Kou, and smiles when a pair of butterflies flutter past her like they’re racing through the air.

“I really needed this,” Kou says. “I love the boys, but managing them is stressful sometimes.”

Miki smiles, having met the quartet of boys known as the Iwatobi Swim Club and knowing they can be a handful. “Tell me about it. I love bicycles, but everyone needs a rest.”

Kou smiles too and gives her a soft kiss.


End file.
